ncisfandomcom-20200222-history
Cover Story (episode)
Cover Story is the twentieth episode of NCIS Season 4 and also the ninetieth episode of the entire NCIS series. Synopsis While investigating the murder of a Petty Officer, McGee's stunned when he discovers that the death is connected to his new unpublished book. Prologue As numerous passers-by or civilians look on, a fire engine arrives outside a house where smoke is coming from and as the firefighters get out, the team leader Rick Green states, "Let's move. Let's go". Green also yells to get those BAs up and pull a cord in half before telling his team that they should get ready to roll. "Pulling two and a half", a fellow firefighter calls back. Green tells Davis to get those ultities turned off quickly and tells Davis to move it with Davis stating, "I'm on it, sir". As everyone grabs their equipment, Green states that they're in front and the others are to start at the back with someone telling Scotty that they're with him. Reaching the front door, Green knocks on it, yelling that they're the Fire Department before telling his team to move. With that, Green then barges in and as his two colleagues follow him in, Green tells them to spread out, clear the bedrooms while Green himself takes the kitchen. As the two men head off, one states that they'll cover these down here with his partner stating that he's got the right. While they head off, Green heads for the kitchen and through his mask, it's shown the area is completely engulfed in smoke. Green then spots the problem and putting his axe to one side, heads for the oven, opening it and pulling out some food. As he places it in the sink, Green grumbles, "Every damn time" before shouting to his men that it's a false alarm and that it's just another overcooked bird or something. Green then reaches up the ceiling and turns the smoke detector off. He then removes his mask and begins to say that it's tough to tell after six hours in the oven before stopping and realizing the room has been thrashed while also revealing that there's blood lying near one of the overturned tables. Green just looks at his men who are staring down at the same thing. It then cuts to show the blood of pool in the center of the room. Act One Act Two Act Three With the area now a crime scene, the team begin processing with Ziva taking photographs of both victims. Ducky who's examining one body remarks that it's two bodies and that both have nearly identical stab wounds in both their chests and abdomens. Act Four Trivia *Jayne Brook (Lyndi Crawshaw) and Mark Harmon (Leroy Jethro Gibbs) previously appeared together in the TV series, "Chicago Hope". *The cafe in the beginning of the episode that McGee refers to as "his" cafe where he works on ideas for his book is the same cafe from the season 1 finale episode, Reveille (episode) where Gibbs grilled Caitlin Todd about creating a profile about Ari. Cast Series Regulars Other Cast Category:NCIS Episodes Category:NCIS Season 4 Episodes Category:NCIS Episodes written by David J. North Category:NCIS Episodes directed by Dennis Smith